Betrayal on the Macroscopic Scale
by TheShamyShamy
Summary: Sheldon has cheated on Amy. Looking for comfort, Amy turns to Stuart. Sheldon is in hell. Amy is looking at Stuart with new eyes. Will the Shamy be resurrected or will the duo forever be apart?
1. Amy Finds Out

**Betrayal on the Macroscopic Scale**

**By**: _TheShamyShamy with Special Acknowledgment for Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise, my beta reader/ helper _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Big Bang theory or its characters. This is strictly a work of fan fiction.  
__**Rating: **__This is rated M for __some sexual frankness, language, questionable actions and sexually__ explicit situations.  
__**Summary: **__Sheldon has cheated on Amy. Looking for comfort, Amy turns to Stuart. Sheldon is in hell. Amy is looking at Stuart with new eyes. Will the Shamy be resurrected or will the duo forever be apart? __  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Amy Finds Out**

Amy thought she was enjoying Girl's Night. They'd all been in a good mood, and she found Raj's new girlfriend Emily to be very smart and entertaining, even though Emily really liked gory movies. She hoped that Raj and Emily stayed together. They seemed well matched and Raj seemed so happy. Maybe not as much as Sheldon and herself, though. Sheldon and the boys had gone to a colleague's bachelor party, and although there might be strippers, Amy didn't think she had to worry about Sheldon. In fact, she felt all the guys were a faithful lot, despite what folks had implied about Howard.

So about midnight, her phone buzzed with a message from Barry Kripke which said: "the truth will make you free, Amy" with a very special video...

Looking at the announcement on her phone, Amy could hear gasps from the other girls. Barry had sent it to them too, and Penny and Bernadette were both angrily phoning their guys. Someone was filming the questionable behavior of the other guys too. Amy felt like she was having one of her bad dreams as she watched Sheldon being very, very intimate with a girl. It looked like it was in some kind of bedroom, and there was (what seemed to be) tons of smoke around them.

Were they having sex? It was hard to see details, and Barry's running commentary was boorish, but yes, that was certainly Sheldon French kissing that girl passionately, touching her back, and her bottom. They were naked, and that movement must mean he is doing something to that girl's breasts. And look how they were moving together! That is definitely sexual intercourse. Sheldon is either ignoring the person who is filming him, or he just didn't care. They are both moaning; Amy started to feel nausea creep into the pit of her stomach, and a sudden wave of dizziness as her chest tightened in pain.

Why that girl?

Amy's thoughts whirled in her head as she held her face in her hands and wanted to cry.

How long has this been going on?

Why not with me, she thought wistfully. Her sadness soon turned to anger, 'why make me feel unattractive all the time! Why cringe when we touch? And why would he say such nasty things at the hint of anything more?' Besides the agony of jealousy and anger, Amy envied all the affection and sexual experience that unknown person was having with Sheldon on the video. She loved him so much, and this is how it was going to end?

What about his ... Love? Was that all a lie just to keep her dangling? A person with integrity would have never claimed he loved her...the sex on the video seemed to go on and on...

Amy wondered if Sheldon had perhaps been playing a game with her all along. Maybe he had just found it funny to say he had fooled the ugly girl. When she thought about it, she remembered how long he had waited with Leonard and the scratchy sweater...

She glanced up at her friends who all were all agape and staring at her. At least none of their men were having sex with another woman. Just Sheldon. Yes, it was still happening on the video. Amy wondered if these people were in on the joke. Maybe Sheldon had been doing this forever... Likely all of them were waiting for this day. The room seemed to take on a darker tone, and things started to look unreal. Amy felt cold inside and out, and looked down at the video again to avoid their stares. She felt shame and anger mingling deep within her. With all her might, she could not lift her eyes. It looked like the people on the video were climaxing. It looked like a dirty movie. The camera zoomed in on Sheldon's face. Oh, he looked so peaceful. He looked so happy. They were embracing, the girl's head on Sheldon,'s shoulder, and him looking out of breath. Making one last comment, Barry made it sound admiring. The scene burned itself in Amy's brain. Virginity meant nothing to Sheldon. Obviously.

She headed murmured sounds, but her blood pounded in her ears too loudly, and she felt Penny, then Bernadette trying to embrace her. They didn't want her to leave? No. These people were all Sheldon's friends. She twisted out of their restraint. She had to run before they could finish the job of destroying her life by pretending to be her friend and then mocking her tears.

"I'm done!" She screamed loudly as she escaped to her car with the little dignity she felt she had left.

000

Hope you like this first fanfiction. Please make allowances because I don't write fiction (last thing I wrote was technical). Some of the events were based on real life. Isn't that sad?

Your reviews and suggestions keep me going. So please review to find out more!


	2. Awoken with Disdain

**Betrayal on the Macroscopic Scale**

**By**: _ShammyShammy __with Special Acknowledgment for Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise, my beta reader/ helper_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Big Bang theory or its characters. This is strictly a work of fan fiction.  
__**Rating: **__This is rated M for __some sexual frankness, language, questionable actions and sexually__ explicit situations.  
__**Summary: **__Sheldon has cheated on Amy. Looking for comfort, Amy turns to Stuart. Sheldon is in hell. Amy is looking at Stuart with new eyes. Will the Shamy be resurrected or will the duo forever be apart? _

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: Awoken with Disdain  
**_

Amy drove down Colorado Blvd over the suicide bridge. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she saw the box with the action figure she had bought as a favor to Sheldon. It had been rare, expensive, and time consuming. Now, she didn't want him to know that she even had it. Should she throw it over the bridge? Amy shivered, looking out the side car window. Maybe she would want to jump too, over the bridge? She put her car in park. It was late... and no one would notice.

No. Stuart could use this. She'd give the video to Stuart. He could certainly sell it and make a little money. She knew he worked all hours at the store. Not to mention, Sheldon's emergency backpack and other stuff was in the trunk and maybe Stuart could return them, too. As she thought about these things, Amy looked up into the starry sky in sadness. She wondered if Stuart had gone to the party, and seen the whole thing too. May he was in on this whole charade too? He rarely did stuff like that, though.

One thing Amy knew was she could not see Sheldon for a long time. Maybe never again. She was too weak to his manipulations, and she knew she could not survive more of the pain he had given her. But there was stuff at her apartment, like the photos and the tiara, special tea, and some books. Likewise, one of her more expensive cardigans was at Sheldon's apartment. Oh Well. Figure that out later. She would not let him hurt her anymore, and toss him out of her mind.

Parking in the comic store's rear entrance, Amy noticed how it looked pretty dark out. Getting out of the car, she put the box in the door slot. She knew Stuart would be happy to get such a valuable item. The parking lot was sketchy, deserted, and a little scary. It was not easy to get the little box in the door slot and it took concentration for her not to run back to her car. When she straightened up, a hand grabbed her arm. She screamed and began to struggle, but soon saw it was Stuart.

"Amy! Are you vandalizing my store?" He asked, voice quavering. She could see his eyes glittering in the dark. Stuttering from the adrenaline, Amy explained herself, and broke down.

All the time nodding, Stuart spoke gently before he took her in his arms while she cried and wailed her anger at Sheldon.

"Oh, Amy, how could anybody be so mean to you? There has to be someone else. Someone better is waiting for you. This is just one door closing, and another one will come. "

Suddenly, the tears came stronger. The heartache was too much. "Oh Amy, It will be okay." Stuart cooed as he rubbed the back of her head gently.

After what seemed like forever, Amy's tears started to cease as Stuart walked her across the street and into the entrances of one of the apartment buildings.

"Amy, come in and see my new place. I had to move since Deb isn't around, and it's super close to my new store. It's tiny, but that's all right with me. You are the first one to see it, and it should take your mind off of things. Your car is okay there for a while. Come on and have a little soup and maybe a sandwich. Get warmed up."

Amy let him wrap her in an afghan while a heater somewhere beside her clanged into life. Stuart's art covered the walls and he put on some nature sounds of rain, wind and ocean. Amy felt the raw feeling of comfort soak into her bones while browsing his little library on a bookcase with her eyes. It contained medieval literature, and books about the arts. Stuart was in the open faced kitchen dishing up some hearty soup from the crock pot. Nodding when he was done, Stuart brought her the bowl of food on a TV stand he had gotten from the kitchen. The meal was complete with crunchy French bread and tea, and Amy tried to eat, but could not do it justice. Sipping the warm herbal tea, she did feel better, but she still wanted truth.

"Stuart, do you think I am ugly? Do you think I have no sex appeal? Is that why Sheldon has rejected me? She asked bluntly. When there was no immediate reply, she added shyly, "Stuart, you can tell me the truth,". Turning on the couch beside her, he took her by the chin, and looked onto her eyes.

" Amy, I have always thought you beautiful. You know, I still like you an awful lot. When we were at Howard's dinner, I remember how I could not take my eyes off you. I didn't want trouble with Sheldon, and I admit it has been hard to see you with him all these years. It is true that I and Deb had a special relationship. And I do miss her. Her death has left me sad, and empty. But maybe this is the time for us to reconsider our relationship."

His eyes seemed like they could see deep into her soul as he added. "I know you don't love me the way you do Sheldon, but maybe we can be a couple in our own right." Even though she was still unsure, Amy gave Stuart another hug. Grabbing onto her tighter, he said. "Oh god, darling. Let me be there for you. Let me...love you. Even if you don't love me yet."

Amy nodded into his shoulder, and Stuart turned her head and kissed her. She was a little shocked to feel his tongue in her mouth. Starting to kiss her more passionately, his hands started to caress her everywhere. He slipped one hand under her blouse and bra, and Am gasped and stiffened. Things were going very fast...

"Oh baby, oh sweetheart, what is it?"

"I've never done any of this before. Sheldon only kissed me closed mouth. Like children do sometimes. He also hugged me, and sometimes held my hand. He never called me by any endearments." She stopped as she saw a picture of Sheldon doing that with the girl in her mind. "It's nice, though. I am a little afraid. I am a virgin. I'm a coward about pain. And, oh "a little sob escaped. "What if I am no good? What if you discard me tomorrow? Or run away like Sheldon? I could not recover. I would die."

"Amy, just let me hold you. I don't want to do anything you don't want. I've waited a good many years for the right woman, and we have all the time in the world. It's really late. Or actually, it is really early. Have you ever seen a Murphy bed? Just stay here tonight. No pressure. It's Saturday night. No work for you tomorrow."

Stuart swiftly made up a bed on the couch for himself and pulled down his own bed for Amy. While she drifted off, it started to rain for real, and she felt safe and protected for the first time in years.

Stuart cleaned up and checked his emails. Sure enough. Kripke's crap and the gang had each emailed him everything. Nothing from that ass, Sheldon though. Poor Amy. "But, lucky me," he thought with a little inner smile.

He looked up and saw Amy had awakened and was looking at him. Getting up from his office chair he went over to her and said, "Just a little good night kiss?"

He learned over before she could object and gave her a little kiss that was meant to be chaste but became very passionate. It had been a long time for both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheldon woke up in his own bed abruptly and barely made it to the toilet. Oh god, he moaned. I have been stupid! He wandered into the living room and saw Penny and Leonard sitting there. They were both looking at him strangely.

"Sheldon, do you remember last night?" Leonard croaked. Penny just stared at him, tears in her eyes.

"That girl was real?" He suddenly realized.

"Sheldon, Kripke filmed us all, but he really paid you back good for all the shit you did to him. He sent this crap to Amy, and she got really upset. I think she has broken up with you" said Leonard bluntly. "Man, I don't know if you can fix this one."

Penny exasperated, "I think she has ditched us all. The last thing she said was "I'm done." She has blocked everyone and is not answering any number phone calls either. I even tried her mom. Also, her car is not at her apartment.

"And Sheldon, there is a bad virus on all our computers. I think Kripke did that, too. You vomited all up the stairs and you have to clean it yourself. Bernadette is really pissed at Howard, Raj and Amy too."

Sheldon moans, "I've lost my virginity to some whore and now I've lost Amy too. That video has no doubt gotten on RedTube by now. My mom will have me exorcised! The excrement just keeps hitting this fan! "

Moaning, he held his head in his hands, trying to think.

"I actually don't know what to do," he spoke seriously. A feeling of shock overtook him.

* * *

_**Please review to find out more! Your reviews and suggestions keep me going.**_


End file.
